bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Mission Ideas
Flight Training Missions *Ground Assault Training Missions *(CHARS) Aboard the Lambda-Class Shuttle “Drago”, the heroes board the freighter “Genue” to assist it in landing the falling transport as it is plummeting towards the planet it orbits. Mission 1: Boarding the Genue *(CHARS) Aboard the shuttle “Drago”, the players board the freighter “Toral” in order to free some slaves. Mission 2: Free The Slaves *(SHIPS) Playing as blue squadron x-wing pilots, the heroes assist in the Battle of Orron III. Mission 3: Battle of Orron III *(CHARS) Aboard the shuttle “Wilsey”, the heroes board the freighter “Phoenix” to recover stolen communication satellites from “Orron III”. This mission coincides simultaneously with Mission 5. Mission 4: Phoenix Flight *(SHIPS) The heroes, docked on the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser “Maximus”, play as blue squadron x-wing pilots, launch to fend off Tie Starfighters from destroying the freighter “Phoenix”. The battle is short-lived when the Imperial Star Destroyer “Intrepid”, turns and flees. Mission 5: Allies Where You Least Expect Them *(CHARS) The heroes, led by Raymus Antilles, assault the Corulag research station to recover valuable data and any Rebel prisoners. Mission 6: Break and Enter *(CHARS) The heroes, led by Rianna Saren and Zeeo(Security Droid), assist in the mission to Danuta without receiving any credit. They recover updated plans. Mission 7: Tech Specs for the Taking (Danuta) *(SHIPS) 'Playing as blue squadron x-wings, the heroes are sent to rendez-vous with the shuttle "Maria", which has an unknown destination, (Tantive IV) but has requested an escort from Rebellion forces. It is eventually attacked by bounty hunters. Mission 8: Maria's Escort *('CHARS) The heroes are asked to assist the Rebels on Toprawa in sending technical specs for an Imperial “Superlaser”, via the Imperial Research Station. They are to escort (disguised as Engineers) a rebel operative “Havet Storm” posing as an Imperial officer. They are to capture the communications center and relay the information up to the “Tantive IV”, which will enter the atmosphere on a to bypass the Imperial blockade. Mission 9: A Hydrospanner Please *(SHIPS) Playing as blue squadron x-wings, the heroes are sent as an escort of the Tantive IV with the information to rendez-vous with the Star Cruiser “Liberty” to deliver the full plans of the Empire’s new superweapon, the “Death Star”. They arrive and begin transmission of the plans to the “Liberty” but are interrupted by the sudden appearance of the Imperial Star Destroyer “Immortal”, the SD attempts to destroy the Tantive IV, which makes it's escape from the aid of Liberty's X-Wing squadrons, then the Liberty makes it own escape. The "Immortal" leaves shortly after the battle ends. Blue squadron was asked to regroup with the Tantive IV should the delivery be unsuccessful at an alternate secondary location. Mission 10: Bring Me Liberty *(SHIPS) Near a remote planet named Tatooine, the heroes return as blue squadron x-wing pilots, to witness the occupation of Tantive IV by the Star Destroyer “Devastator”, Darth Vador’s Flagship. They witness an escape pod shot out with no lifeforms, but a coded local Rebel transmission is received indicating to any ships within vicinity that the Rebel alliance needs to be aware of the following instructions: “Operation Skyhook is still a go”. As they travel to Rebel headquarters to relay the news, they are pulled out of hyperspace by a subspace anomalie and are forced to fight Pirates on a make-shift base. Mission 11: Green Light *(SHIPS) Playing as blue squadron in now Y-wings, the heroes are sent by Mon Mothma to intercept passing ships near the Kalla VII shipyard, which was recently destroyed. They come across the “Priam”, a Nebulon-B Imperial Class escort Frigate that is heavily damaged, obviously coming to the nearby shipyard for repairs. They are instructed to disable the frigate so that it can be towed to Rebel headquarters. Mission 12: The Demise of the Priam *(SHIPS) The heroes, still flying Y-wings, are sent to Despayre in the recovery mission of the Ethar Corellian Corvette contigent captured by Imperial forces, they are instructed to disable the ships to allow for: Mission 13: Ethar's Recovery *(CHARS) The heroes, aboard a Lambda-class shuttle “Excelsior”, board one of the Corvette’s to commandeer it back from the Imperial to fly it into hyperspace. Mission 14: Assault on Ethar II *(CHARS) The heroes are asked to help defend an important storage facility from impending Imperial occupation. Upon the facility being overrun, the player’s are forced to regroup at a secret base on Yavin 4. Mission 15: The Last Stand *(SHIPS) Playing as blue squadron “choice of ships up to heroes' pilots, attack the death star with the objective to disable as many defensive towers as possible to allow Red Squadron enough time to blow up the Death Star. Mission 16: Final Mission - Battle of Yavin Main Page